


Handsome Disaster

by BroomballKraken



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Rare pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Cyrus was a handsome disaster, but he washerhandsome disaster, and H'aanit wouldn't have it any other way.





	Handsome Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treekianthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/gifts).



> I got a prompt suggestion on Tumblr from Treekianthia to write some Cyrus/H'aanit, with Cyrus being terrible at flirting so I wrote this stupid thing xD

There was no doubt about it: Cyrus was incredibly drunk.

H'aanit watched with a raised eyebrow as the normally prim and proper scholar stumbled in her direction. Her gaze left him for a moment and went to the table that he had been sitting at with Therion and Tressa. The former had a suspicious smirk on his face, and the latter was sitting beside him, looking like she was having a giggle fit. H'aanit only had a moment to ponder what kind of mischief they were up to, because Cyrus had finally made his way to her table. Placing his hand on it to steady himself, he waggled his eyebrows at her, and H'aanit stared at him with a straight face, although it was taking all of her self control not to smile with amusement.

“H'aanit, my dear,” Cyrus started, cheeks flushed on his smiling face, “Go, hehe, ahead, feel my shirt.” H'aanit just stared at him, and Cyrus pouted at her. After a moment, she sighed and took a hold of his sleeve. Even when he was a plastered mess, Cyrus was still stupidly cute, the charismatic bastard. She would humor him this time.

“Hehe, it's made of boyfriend material.” he said, a smug smile crossing his face as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. H'aanit groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Cyrus, that t'was...terrible.” she said, shaking her head. Cyrus laughed and swayed a bit, and he had to scrunch up his face in concentration to steady himself again, and H'aanit let a chuckle slip out.

“Ah, well then, this one will surely win you over!”

“But thou ist already-”

“Here we go!” Cyrus cut H'aanit off and cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you had an extra heart, because mine was just stolen.” H'aanit just sighed and rubbed at her temples.

“Cyrus...that was somehow worse than thy previous one.” H'aanit said, “Why ist thou using bad pickup lines on me? We aren already together.”

“Well, Therion and Tressa informed me that they would help me to convey how much I adore you!” Cyrus said, taking one of H'aanit's hands in his and placing a kiss on her knuckles. H'aanit smiled and stole a glance at Therion and Tressa, who both seemed to be laughing hysterically. H'aanit knew that they had been up to something.

“Whilst I appreciate the thought, thine efforts are unnecessary, foren I-”

“Now! This one will surely send your heart a flutter!” Cyrus interrupted again, and H'aanit sighed and shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile. Cyrus cleared his throat again and dropped down to one knee, still holding her hand while his other arm swept dramatically in front of him.

“My dear, there must be something wrong with my eyes.” he said, his eyes locked onto H'aanit's. “I fear that I cannot take them off of you.”

H'aanit couldn't restrain herself this time, and she burst into a fit of laughter. Cyrus began laughing himself as he stood up, but he stumbled forward and crashed right into H'aanit. She reacted quickly and caught him as he slumped against her.

“Cyrus?” H'aanit said, her brow creasing with worry. She heard his breathing slow, and soon the sound of him snoring filled her ears, and she chuckled.

“You know you're dating a human disaster, right?” Primrose teased from her spot across the table. H'aanit looked up at the dancer, who was wearing an amused grin as she sipped on her drink.

“Aye. 'Tis a good thing he ist so handsome.” H'aanit said, gazing down at the love of her life as he slept on her lap. She was jesting, of course. He was indeed an incredibly attractive man, but she loved him for so, so many other reasons too. She was always amazed at how lucky she was to have him.

“I should getten him to bed.” H'aanit said, hoisting Cyrus into her arms as she stood up. She bid goodnight to Primrose and the others and soon she was walking down the street towards the inn. Cyrus shifted in her arms, and he snuggled his face up against her neck.

“Hmmm, love you...H'aanit.” he mumbled in his sleep. H'aanit smiled and placed a light kiss onto his forehead.

“I loven you too, Cyrus.” she whispered. Cyrus was a handsome disaster, but he was _her_ handsome disaster, and H'aanit wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
